Big Time Half Bloods
by NC9
Summary: Everything was going good until the packages came in the mail. And then Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan found out they were Demigods. But it can't get any worse. Right?
1. Chapter 1

**BIG TIME HALF-BLOODS**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to their authors and producers.**

POV

KENDALL

My name is Kendall. Kendall Knight.

I used to live in a little town in Minnesota with my three best friends. James Diamond, Carlos Garcia, and Logan Mitchell.

Now we share an apartment in L.A. with my mom and my sister, Katie. And the best part is, we're working to become a _great_ boy band.

Believe me. It's not all fun and games. If you met Gustavo Rocque, you would describe him as Satan. Just without the horns.

I think most of it is just from us driving him _crazy_.

He calls us dogs, mostly because we're supposed to obey him. And _because_ we don't, he hired a _really_ big guy called Freight Train to get us.

Before we found out we were… _different_, we were recording Big Time Rush.

It's about taking a risk. A chance.

Me: _"Make it count. Play it straight. Come on back. Don't hesitate."_

James: _"When you go_," then all of us, _"Big time!"_

James again: "_What you are. What you feel. Never quit and make it real."_

Me: _"When you go," _then all, _"Big time." _

Then it goes to all of us. _"Hey! Hey! Listen to your heart now. Hey! Hey! Don't you feel the rush?_

"_Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh. Oh, oh._

"_Go and take a shot, what you got to lose. Go and make your luck with the life you chose._

"_If you want it all, lay it on the line._

"_It's the only life you got. So you got to live it BIG TIME."_

We stopped there. We didn't need to continue. We were only recording the first verse and the chorus.

We weren't good. We were _excellent_.

Now if only Gustavo Rocque would admit that…

"That was _horrible_!" he screamed.

He's a chubby, fancy clothes, has a goatee, bad tempered kind of man.

By the way… don't tell him I called him chubby. I'm sure he would freak.

"Hey!" I cried. "We've been working too long." This was true. We had started recording our other songs, Famous and Any Kind Of Guy, ever since we got back from school.

A description of me: I'm skinny, kind of athletic, right then I was wearing stripes, and my dirty blonde hair is wavy to the left.

I'm kind of the best at singing and dancing. And being a star was _not_ something I wanted to do. Unless I was a baseball star.

He started to yell at us when Kelly Wainwright, Gustavo's assistant, spoke up. "I _really_ think we should give them a break," she said. "Kendall's right. They _have_ been working too long."

Kelly is one of those nice girls who I can't believe is an assistant to Gustavo.

She has dark brown hair that _anyone _could mistake for black. Or maybe it is black. I don't know.

Gustavo softened up. "Okay," he said. "I'll let the dogs run free for a while. But you BETTER be on time for the new song I've made."

* * *

POV

JAMES

Hey. I'm James. Stop looking at Kendall and start looking at the hot one for a second.

Yes! That's me. The one with the awesome abs, the best brown leather jacket, and the best golden blonde hair holding the headshots.

"I'm serious, guys," I was saying, trying to get them to vote. "Which headshot looks better? The ninja one…" I held up a picture of me in a ninja outfit… "Or the military one." I held up the picture of me in camouflage.

If you had asked me though… I would have picked the military one. In the ninja one, you could barely see my face. And I'm sure that _my _face, is the most fabulous face in the world.

I don't think I ever said fabulous until I figured out who my mother was.

Logan wasn't listening though. I think he was doing a math problem in his head.

Logan is one of those brainy types, but not like a nerd. He's smart and cautious, but he helps us a lot. He has a good heart.

And Logan's description. He has a skinny body, and he was wearing a brand new half white, half black, T-shirts.

Carlos began to put on his helmet. He's courageous and funny, but never goes _anywhere _without his helmet.

He's part Mexican, part American, and was wearing a black leather jacket.

Kendall described himself to you already, good thing. It would be more work for me.

Don't think of it as I'm lazy, I just don't want to describe everyone I see.

Kendall changed my subject. "We got some time to kill, before our museum field trip. What are we supposed to do?"

We were going to the museum of Greek history, since we were learning about Greek stuff in school.

"Lets just go up to the apartment and chill," Carlos said, pretending to be hot.

And I don't mean hot, like fabulous. I mean like the temperature had gone hotter.

I supposed if we hadn't gone up to our apartment that day, none of this would have happened.

* * *

**What could that mean? What will happen? And why am I asking all these questions?**

**P.S. Big Time Rush hasn't been on for a long time, and I don't know all my Greek Mythology, so I may not be accurately correct.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BIG TIME HALF BLOODS**

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own Big Time Rush or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

POV

LOGAN

I'm the smart one in the group. Name's Logan.

I take things rationally, logically, and cautiously.

But none of those things count for playing in our apartment. It has to be the _greatest_ apartment in the _world._

Our apartment has hockey style foosball, a wide screen TV, and even a swirly slide.

It's hard to believe that it used to be so drab, dreary, and _horrible._

I think the first thing we were about to do was play hockey Foosball. But when we saw the packages addressed with our names on them, we went right on to open them.

I opened the little box. It was just signed "Father."

Inside was a cap with a picture of a brain on it, which would also be called a thinking cap, and a red and gold ruler.

"Awesome," I said under my breath.

There was a note.

It read:

_Dear Logan,_

_I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. I had… other stuff to do. Consider these things a gift, but only use them in emergencies._

_Love_

_Father_

_P.S. If there is an emergency, squeeze the three inch mark, and the ten centimeter one._

I'm the one to follow orders. So I didn't put my stuff on.

Kendall got a golden microphone; his note said if there was ever an emergency, to say his name into the microphone.

James got a golden hairbrush. His note said that if there was ever an emergency, to press the button that was equipped with it.

Carlos got a black helmet with a gold strip in the middle. It said that if there was ever an emergency, put it on, and also pull off the right strap.

Obviously, he didn't listen to the note.

He put it on… and all of us let out cries of horror.

Carlos was gone.

* * *

POV

CARLOS

Me, I wasn't expecting anything to happen. I thought I would just put on the helmet, than nothing would actually happen. I would just look cool in that rocking helmet.

So when I heard the cries of shock and horror, I knew something was wrong.

I'm Carlos. If you would stay at the Palm Woods, the apartment that we live in, you would usually see me wearing a black helmet.

I took a look at my hands. Or at least, I tried to.

I had my hands go in front of my face. I could feel the wind on my hands.

But my hands were gone….

"Ohhhhhh," I moaned.

The guys heard that. "Carlos, Carlos," Kendall cried.

"Are you anywhere on Earth?" James shouted.

"Yeah," I replied. I think that was the only word I _could _say.

"I… I think… you're invisible…" Logan's voice trailed off…

But I could understand the general idea. I was invisible.

The only question was how…

Logan figured out that in ten seconds. "Carlos, take off your helmet," he instructed.

My hands went up to my helmet. I threw it off. Then looked at my hands.

I could see them! I was seeable!

I took a look at Logan's hat. I wondered…

I put the hat on Logan's head.

_Poof_. He was gone.

Logan cried out. "My hands! I can't see my hands!"

"Take off the hat." I replied.

He did, and in a couple of seconds, we could see Logan again.

Kendall sang his name into the microphone.

I cried out as it turned into a sword.

Kendall sang his name again… and it turned back into a microphone.

He looked at me. I looked at him.

We didn't need to say anything.

What kind of emergency needed swords… and items that can turn people invisible?

* * *

**So how does it look so far? And I need help. Review on what Greek God Carlos should be the son of. It's okay if there is doubles.**

**I will choose the best vote. Goodbye. **


	3. Chapter 3

**BIG TIME HALF BLOODS**

**CHAPTER 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and will **_**never**_** own Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Big Time Rush. It would be cool if I did, though. **

**But any characters that I add on, I _do_ own.**

POV

JAMES

We didn't even have time to think about it.

It was two in the afternoon, about the time we had found out about all the magical items, that we realized that we still had the field trip to go to.

We were studying Greece, the country. You know, the Gods, cultures, geography, all that boring stuff.

We couldn't just skip it, Kendall's mother would figure out what was going on.

So, reluctantly, we headed for the bus.

We were going to the museum of ancient Greece, and we had decided to take the protection weapons with us.

Carlos and Logan sat next to each other. Kendall sat next to this girl named Jo. I sat next to a girl named Tasha Stewart, who I kind of like.

A little bit about Jo.

She's hot, there's no other way to describer. Her long blond hair was wrapped in a ponytail.

She was hot today, like always.

For some reason, she chose Kendall to date. I guess because he figured out that she didn't have a boyfriend, like she had told us when we were competing to win her heart. They haven't kissed yet, but I'm sure they will.

I would usually try to say something flirty to Tasha. But today when she said something, I broke down.

"Hi," she had said.

"Do you want to go out?" I replied.

_Stupid_, I thought. _Why'd I ask that?_

But I kept going.

"We could see a movie or something," I said. "Then go get some pizza."

To my surprise she gave me a scrap of paper. It had her number on it. Score!

"Call me tonight. We could make plans."

We talked a bit more before we got off.

Score! I had a date with one of the hottest girls in school. The way her wavy brown hair goes all the way to her neck.

She was hot. And by hot I mean _blazing_.

Little did I know that I would never get to that date.

* * *

POV

KENDALL

I knew that going to the museum was a bad idea.

I didn't know how bad.

I took little pictures of the statues of the Greek Gods. It was on my iPhone. So the flash wouldn't go off.

I felt a chill in the air. Something was wrong. I just knew it.

I guess it was because how big the employee was. He was a teenager, probably the same age as us, but he was _twice _as big as me. And I'm five feet, four inches.

He pulled our teacher away for a moment. When she came back, she spoke.

"Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan. Mr. Curtis, here wants to see you."

"Okay, what's up Mr. Curtis," Carlos said.

"Did you really think you could hide from us any longer?"

"Huh," I cried, backing away.

"Did you really think that none of us would find you? I'm lucky I did, though. It'll give me a chance to feast on your bones."

_Feast on our bones!!!_

I began to pull out my microphone… and I started to scream.

Not just me. We were all screaming.

* * *

**What just happened? What **_**is **_**Mr. Curtis. All will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Btw, I figured out who Carlos should be the son of, but I haven't decided fully. You can still Review on what Carlos should be.**

**Bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**BIG TIME HALF BLOODS**

**CHAPTER 4**

**POV**

**CARLOS**

I staggered back. Trying to comprehend what was going on.

Mr. Curtis… he turned into a _monster_.

It was the only way to describe him. Because he _was _one.

He was now eight feet tall and seemed to be growing by the minute. His body was getting hairier and hairier. His eyes were now wild and crazy, almost like he was rabid. The creature's teeth were now pointier, _so_ pointy he could probably crush a hundred pound barbell with his teeth. I could see a tattoo of a snake on his forearm.

I turned to Logan. "What the heck _is _that?" I asked.

He shrugged in reply.

Great. Logan was our brains in the group, and even _he_ didn't know what it is.

Mr. Curtis charged for Kendall. Kendall jumped and rolled out of the way.

_What do I do? What do I do? _That was the only thought I had.

It took me a couple of seconds to figure it out. "Guys," I shouted. "Distract him, use the weapons we got." And with that, I turned invisible.

* * *

**POV**

**LOGAN**

Carlos had instantly vanished from sight. Mostly because he put on the helmet his parent had given him. But now I'm not sure if that was really one of his parents.

I took out my ruler and pinched the three inch mark. Then the ten centimeter mark.

My ruler started _growing_. It thickened a bit, and I wasn't holding a ruler anymore.

I was holding a bronze _sword_!

James hadn't pressed the button on his hairbrush before, probably out of fear. When he did now, he was holding a silver sword.

Kendall sang his name into his microphone, and you probably know the rest.

The creature tried to step on me. I stabbed its foot.

_Carlos,_ I thought. _Hurry up!_

James slashed at the monster, trying to make it move back. But a giant creature wouldn't be threatened with a tiny sword. (Not tiny for _us,_ but tiny for a giant. I think the sword was a couple of feet tall.)

Kendall threw his sword like he was pitching a baseball, even though he never played on a team.

Me, I just pretended that the giant was the puck, since I'm a hockey player, and that I was trying to hit it.

It was a couple of minutes before one of us was caught. And by one of us, I mean _me._

I screamed.

"Well," said the monster. "I get one half-blood for breakfast."

_Half-blood_, what the heck does that mean? I thought.

I didn't have time to think about it.

I let out a cry as the monster pulled me towards his jaws. Closer… closer…

Then suddenly, the monster dropped me. I landed hard on the floor. Eyes wide.

"Oh no… not again," the creature said.

Carlos stepped out from behind the giant. He had a bronze sword in hand. He stepped closer to us…

… _Just as the monster burst into flames_.

* * *

**How was it? Sorry it took so long. I had a hard time getting inspiration.**

**By the way, I have another problem, not the Carlos-God one (Which you can still review on by the way) but I'm not sure what to **_**name **_**the swords. You can also review on what the names should be. Thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**BIG TIME HALF BLOODS**

**CHAPTER 5**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.  
**

**POV**

**KENDALL**

Green flames licked my legs as the museum caught on fire. They didn't burn though.

I start running. Away from the flames. I could hear the fire alarm ringing.

That meant the class could be inside the bus already.

Or dead…

But I didn't think about that right then. All I thought of was getting out of there.

Logan, James, Carlos, and I turned another corner.

"Where the heck is the exit?" I cried.

"I don't know!" James shouted. "We're just turning corners hoping to see an exit!"

_Lame plan,_ I thought. But it was all we had.

I couldn't see an exit sign for a long time. Now it seems like Mr. Curtis is taking revenge, mostly because the flames were only following _us_.

I guess for the dead, burnt half bloods tastes well.

I still wasn't sure what half bloods were, but I knew that I couldn't stick around to find out.

"This way!" Carlos cried, making a left. I hoped he was right, though Carlos had always had a great sense of direction.

I don't know how, but after a couple of minutes, we reached a fire escape. Lucky us.

* * *

**POV**

**CARLOS**

The whole class was waiting for us when we got back. Mrs. Brady, our teacher, wasn't happy.

She didn't give us detention, though. She yelled at us for a couple of minutes, and then class was dismissed.

Kelly picked us up in a limo. Yeah. I mean a _limousine_.

It wasn't surprising, though. Gustavo Rocque usually sends her to pick us up in one of those limousines.

We rode in silence, though. And Kelly gave us our new song to memorize.

It was called _The City Is Ours._ A short one. I don't know why.

We recorded it in Rocque Records.

Kendall: _"Going past graffiti walls. Billboards lighting up the walls._

All: _"Every one of us on a mission. Because the night is young, the light is out the door. Today was crazy but, tonight the city's ours._

"_Live it up. Until the morning comes. Today was crazy but tonight… the city is ours."_

It was a short song, but when we sang it, it was great.

We recorded Big Time Rush, Famous, and Any Kind Of Guy for about an hour, then we were free to go.

I decided to take a dip in the pool. For me, it was kind of relaxing, after a long day.

There was someone new at the pool. Scratch that. Someone new at the _Palm Woods_. I had never seen him before.

He looked about fifteen. Had black hair, a kind of athletic body, a swimmers body.

I swam over to him. "Hey," I said. "I haven't seen you around here before. You new?"

He nodded. "My family just moved here," he said. "I'm hoping to get an acting career."

I held out a hand. "I'm Carlos," I introduced.

He shook it, "Percy"

* * *

**Yes, Percy is in this. Things are getting more exciting. You can review on the questions that I asked in previous chapters (You know, the Carlos-God parent one, and the sword one.)**

**NC9 is out. Peace.**


	6. Chapter 6

**BIG TIME HALF BLOODS**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush and Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**I can claim any characters that I add on, though.**

**Note: This story takes place between **_**The Battle of the Labyrinth **_**and **_**the Last Olympian.**_

**Other Note: This **_**chapter**_** takes place at the party episode of Big Time Rush**

**Pov**

**Percy****Jackson**

I'm not a big fan of L.A.

I didn't even _want_ to be here. I should have been training for the final battle.

But _Chiron_ said that we needed all the help we could get. Even unclaimed half bloods.

The only good thing about this was that I was here with my two best friends. Annabeth Chase and Grover Underwood.

Annabeth is the daughter of Athena. She has gray eyes, as all children of Athena have, and curled blond hair like a princess's.

Annabeth is one of those smart, brainy types, mostly because Athena was the wise goddess.

Grover is not human, really. Sometimes he can put on fake feet and an orange cap and he looks like a human.

Other times, when he _doesn't _have all that stuff on, he's a satyr. A creature that is half human, half goat.

I was at my apartment, a decent one, when I got a text. From Carlos. The kid I met at the pool.

I'm not a man of first impressions, but when I met him, I was pretty sure he was half blood.

"Look, it's simple," I was saying to Annabeth and Grover. "We go into the party, have fun, seem like we're normal. Grover, you can sniff out for any half bloods. Mostly unclaimed. I don't think anyone here knows what's going on here."

He stiffened. "Are you sure?" he asked, sounding scared.

I nodded. "What could go wrong?"

"Everything," said Annabeth.

* * *

**Pov**

**Grover** **Underwood**

Look, I wasn't expecting this party, okay.

I wasn't expecting the faint scent of half blood either.

Half blood! To my left! I looked around. A tall sixteen year old with blond hair.

Another one! Right next to him! A girl. Nice and attractive, with blond hair. Looked like his girlfriend.

I could smell some other ones, too. There were a _lot_.

I started to go up to Percy and Annabeth, _up_, because they were on the second floor of the apartment, next to the swirly slide, then stopped.

I could smell the faint scent of a monster. I wasn't sure what it was from here. All I knew was that it was coming closer.

I walked up to Percy and Annabeth. Fast.

"Guys," I said. "There's a monster coming up here, right now."

"I bet it's that hotel manager that checked us in," said Annabeth.

Percy took out Riptide, his sword that was disguised as a pen. Annabeth took out her magical Yankee hat that turned her invisible.

"We'll give him a surprise he won't forget." Percy said.

* * *

**Pov**

**Annabeth****Chase**

I turned invisible and began to creep out of the room. Percy came out, too.

Voices! Right behind us! Percy went behind a door. I stayed where I was.

Two people came out. One looked like a teenage hockey player with blond hair and what looked like the teens girlfriend.

We followed them, I'm not sure why. I think they were half bloods, I wasn't sure, though.

"What the heck are we going to do?" I heard the girl say. "As soon as he sees the party, you're dead."

"I know, I got an idea," said the teenage boy holding a stereo.

We followed them to the fourth floor. Well, I did. Percy couldn't come with me or the teenage couple would figure out they were being stalked.

When we reached the floor, there was the manager, a chubby kind of man.

He smiled. A cold smile.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," he said. "Ready to die half bloods."

So I was right! They were half bloods.

The girl let out a scream. The manager was turning. Turning into…

"_Oh my Gods," _I whispered.

It was the Minotaur.

* * *

**Please review on the other questions that I have asked. And happy Easter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**BIG TIME HALF BLOODS**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long, my internet wasn't working.**

**POV**

**JO**

I wouldn't have gone to the party if Kendall hadn't asked me out. He thought that we would find some common ground with each other if we were together. So we went into a quiet corner of Kendall's apartment and talked.

We had _nothing _in common. He likes hockey, I hated it. (When I told him that, he did a spit-take. Not kidding.)

I like ice dancing and romantic vampire novels, he doesn't.

We didn't find _anything _in common. And it only got worse when this became a full fledged _party_, not a small gathering like he told me.

I was dressed in a multicolor dress. One of my best dresses.

We went outside to try to stop Bitters, the manager of the Palm Woods, from finding the party.

"You know," I said. "This date isn't going well."

Kendall pressed the button for the elevator. We went up to the top floor. Bitters was there.

"It just got worse," said Kendall.

Though I noticed that Bitters wasn't wearing his party tracking uniform, a tan uniform with a microphone on it.

Instead he was wearing a tuxedo and tie. And he didn't seem all that interested in the party.

"You know, I've wanted to kill you all for months. I just never got a good reason to. But now that I know you're half bloods, I get a good chance now."

Kendall's eyes went wide. "You mean…" his voice trailed off…

"What is he talking about," I whispered to Kendall.

"Listen," he said. "I know this sounds crazy, but Mr. Curtis, the employee who took us away, was a _monster_."

"So."

"When he was about to eat Logan, he said 'one half blood for breakfast' and he was meaning all of _us!_"

"So you're saying…" my voice trailed off…

He nods.

We were so busy talking that we hadn't looked at Bitters.

I looked back. I screamed!

Bitters turned into a… a half bull, half man… _thing_!

"Jo," Kendall said. "Get away! I'll hold him off." He took out a microphone.

"Yeah right," I said. "How are you supposed to fight this… _thing_ with a microphone?"

He sang his name into the microphone, and as I watched… it turned into a sword.

"Never mind."

He charged at the monster. Getting no hits at all. I decided to stay away from the fight.

The monster charged at Kendall.

I let out a scream as Kendall and the creature crashed through a glass window…

* * *

**POV**

**JAMES**

Now, if you're wondering why I wasn't on my date with Tasha.

See, she called and canceled.

"James, I'm sorry," she had said on my voicemail. "I just can't go out tonight. I hope you understand. Bye."

So we threw a party.

The only thing wrong with that is, there are _no_ parties allowed in the Palm Woods.

It was _supposed_ to be a small gathering, but Carlos accidentally invited _all_ his contacts.

He even had Russian _acrobats_ on his phone.

Kendall told us to stop the party, but we couldn't stop a party this good, we'd be party _killers_.

So we were on the dance floor. Partying away.

Then all of a sudden, Kendall crashed through a window.

That wasn't the freaky part. The freaky part was when we all saw the half man, half bull, _monster_!

On impulse, I took out the hairbrush/sword.

I slashed at the monster with Kendall.

After an hour, Carlos and Logan joined the fight. I was trying to stab the bull.

I saw someone, a boy; he holds his hand up…

And all of a sudden, I'm tasting chlorine.

* * *

**As I said before, sorry it took so long. And for the people who like **_**Animorphs**_**, I'm making a story called **_**The Resistance.**_** Check it out.**


	8. Chapter 8

**BIG TIME HALF BLOOD**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or PJO, okay.**

**A/N. Sorry it took so long, I just worked out a schedule. One week this, one week **_**The Resistance**_**. So that's the way I'm going to do this. Sorry. **

**Pov**

**Logan**

I was at the party in a bit of trouble. I had two girls who _liked_ me at the same party. Camille and Mercedes.

I don't think they'll ever find out that I was dating them both at the same time. Since everyone was looking at the monster that fell out of the window with Kendall.

Apparently James and Carlos had moved the party to the pool.

It took a couple of seconds for my brain to register that I had to help kill it. It took a couple slashes, but I figured out what it was.

"Guys!" I shouted "This thing is-" I got cut off by a tidal wave that suddenly appeared.

I coughed and chocked out chlorine. Chlorine?

What was the pool water doing _out_ of the pool?

Once the we calmed down James shouted, "It's that kid! He caused the wave!"

He pointed to a kid with dark hair and a Black T-Shirt.

"You mean Percy!" Carlos replied, trying to stab the monster with a gold dagger.

Then all of a sudden, this girl with golden blond hair came down with Jo and a bronze dagger. Jo looked very scared.

The girl put her down and charged for the monster.

The boy, Percy, took out a sword, also bronze, and charged too.

"Guys!" I finally shouted. "I figured out what it is! It's a Minotaur."

The Minotaur roared at the sound of its name and charged for me. Closer… closer…

But I had timed it just right. I ducked in a certain way so I could stab it from beneath. In seconds, the Minotaur turned into dust.

I was sweating and breathing heavily, but I turned to Percy and the girl.

"We need to talk," I said.

* * *

**Pov**

**Carlos**

I sat down at the kitchen table.

James, Jo, Kendall, Logan, Mercedes, and Camille looked questionably at Percy, the girl named Annabeth Chase, and a boy named Grover Underwood.

"What's going on?" Kendall asked. "We get these strange packages from our 'Parents' and all of a sudden, these monsters are chasing us! What's going on? And what _is_ a half blood?"

Percy, Annabeth, and Grover tried to get away but I blocked them.

"Listen," I said. "You guys aren't leaving until we get some answers."

Percy looked at Annabeth as if asking for her approval. She nodded. "Go ahead," she said.

He looked at us. "Alright. Here's the story."

* * *

**You know what I noticed. When people answered my **_**Name the sword **_**question, everyone forgot Carlos. Just to keep it clear, he has to pull the right strap off of the helmet he got, and he gets a dagger. Okay.**

**Oh yeah, I need help for Mercedes and Camille. What god for their parents. Go review, and I'm **_**not**_** taking Poseidon, Zeus, or Hades. Percy, Thalia, and Nico are **_**one of a kind**_**.**

**Now that that is cleared up, bye. **


	9. Chapter 9

**BIG TIME HALF BLOODS**

**CHAPTER 9 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to their authors and/or producers.**

**A/N. I know this puts a damper on my schedule, but today is my birthday and I had to do it.**

**Pov**

**Percy**

In truth, I didn't want to tell them the truth. I thought they weren't ready.

Sure, one of them killed the Minotaur–for a while anyway. Monsters never stay dead for long.

"Alright," I said. "Do you guys know about the Greek Gods?"

"You mean those immortals that have these special powers that we're learning about in class," one of the boys said. I think his name was James.

"Oh yeah, like Poseidon and Hades," said one of the girls. Her name was Jo, I think.

"Well," I continued. "They're real."

All was silent for a moment. Then one said, "So, all those mythology creatures–Gods and monsters, are all real." Carlos. I was sure of it.

Then someone, Kendall, said, "So why are they attacking _us_, what do we have to do with all that."

"Gods… kind of get… attracted to humans and have… kids," that was a bit more stammery than I usually got.

A girl's eyes widened. I think her name was Camille. "So you're saying that we're the sons and daughters of Gods?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

All was silent for a long time. Then the front door of the apartment opened.

I was expecting a parent of one of the guys I met.

But I _didn't _expect Apollo, Aphrodite, Hermes, and a woman to come in.

"I think we just found some parents," Annabeth whispered to me under her breath.

* * *

**Pov**

**Kendall**

When the three strangers and my mom showed up, I about freaked.

Who _were _these people? Why were they with my mom?

One of them was a seventeen or eighteen year old. He had sandy blond hair and good looks. He was wearing jeans, loafers, and a sleeveless red t-shirt.

The other man was kind of a business type man. He had a suit and tie. All that business type stuff.

The woman was _totally hot_! She was wearing a red satin dress, her hair was curled just enough. She had perfect makeup, dazzling eyes, and a smile that would have lit up the whole city.

"Uh, uh, mom," I said. "Who are these people?"

I was still staring at the really _hot_ chick. I think James, Logan, Carlos, Percy, and Grover were staring at her.

"Hey kiddo," said the first man. He messed up my hair. "Haven't seen you when you were three. Wow, you've grown."

I pushed him away. "Uh, who _are _you."

Mom took a look at me. "Kendall, that's Apollo," she said. "Your father."

**

* * *

**

**Pov**

**James**

Apollo was Kendall's father. Wow.

I didn't used to listen in class, except for the Greek mythology unit. So I learned that Apollo was the god of the Sun, medicine, music, prophecy, poetry, archery, and a lot more.

Logan took a whack at it. "I'm guessing that Aphrodite is the woman here."

"You guess right, honey." Hopefully Logan wasn't a son of Aphrodite.

"Yes, hang on, I'm with my son, going to claim him yes, alright, bye." The business type man put down his phone.

"Hey Carlos, my son. Name's Hermes. God of thieves, travel, and the internet," he said with a wink.

Instantly holographic symbols went over our heads. I had a picture of Barracuda Man Spray. Jo and Mercedes had a picture of perfume. Kendall had a picture of a music note. And Carlos had a picture of an envelope.

Aphrodite looked at Jo, Mercedes, and me.

"You three are my kids," she said.

* * *

**Yes, Carlos is Hermes and Mercedes is Aphrodite. And I figured out who Camille is so you don't have to do anything about the question on the last chapter (you can if you want to, though.) And I bet **_**none**_** of you would have guessed Kendall's father was Apollo. **

**Sword question up, Carlos question down. Will have another chapter next week. Peace. **


	10. Chapter 10

**BIG TIME HALF BLOODS**

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**A/N. Sorry it took so long, I almost forgot about it.**

**Pov**

**Carlos**

My father was Hermes!

That means… my parents lied to me! My dad was my stepdad.

My head spun. I felt like I was on a Merry Go Round mixed with a roller coaster. It was spinning too fast!

As it died down, Hermes–no! My dad took a look at me.

"Well," he said.

I couldn't speak. I was in shock.

When I _could _speak, it came out in stammers. "My–my p–parents… _lied_ to me?"

He didn't answer.

Apollo talked with Kendall about everything. He seemed okay with all this.

James, Mercedes, and Jo were pretty happy with their selection. I mean, Aphrodite. That's awesome.

I guess I was okay. Just the shock of realizing that my parents lied to me was what I felt.

Hermes put a hand on my shoulder. "Don't blame your mom and stepdad," he said. "They only lied to you to protect you."

"But I'm fifteen!" I replied. "If she had told me now, I mean, not the god part, but that my dad wasn't my dad, I would've understood."

"Okay, maybe I misunderstood," Hermes replied. "It was better _not_ to tell you about me; otherwise, you would be running from monsters faster than a paper airplane strapped to a rocket."

I stared in surprise.

He nodded, and then he looked at a clock. "Whoa, look at the time, we have to go."

He waved good bye and disappeared. So did Apollo and Aphrodite.

"Well _that_ was nice," Logan said. "I didn't even get to know who _I_ was a child of."

I didn't say anything, just shrugged.

"You know what we have to do now," said Percy. "We have to get you to Camp Half Blood."

* * *

**Pov**

**Logan**

"Camp Half Blood? What's that?"

My question rang in my ears.

Annabeth answered. "Camp Half Blood is a summer camp that is the only safe place for demigods."

"Only now it's getting weak."

"Why?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"We're kind of… in a war," Percy replied.

"With who? Another camper?" Camille asked.

"No," Annabeth. "The Titans."

A chill went up my spine. "You mean… like Kronos?"

"Especially Kronos," said Percy. "So we have to get you guys to Camp Half Blood. The Titans are planning to overtake Olympus, and if they succeed, the Gods will die…"

* * *

**Again, sorry it took so long. And I'm also sorry that there wasn't any action. But that'll happen on the next chapter.**

**Sword names. Need them **_**now**_**. **_**Including**_** Carlos's dagger.**

**Bye.**


	11. Chapter 11

**BIG TIME HALF BLOODS**

**CHAPTER 11**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**Pov**

**Annabeth**

The good news is, Kendall's mom was willing to drive us. But it takes a long time to go to Camp Half Blood.

L.A. to New York. Long.

"Why can't we take a plane?" Logan asked. He looked like the smart one in the group. But this was all new to him, so he had to ask a lot of questions.

"Percy is the son of Poseidon," I replied. "And Percy's dad, Zeus, and Hades, made a pact not to have anymore children after World War Two."

He nodded. "Okay, go on."

"Since Percy is the son of one of the big three, He can't go into the sky or he'll get blasted by lightning."

"Wow, that's tough."

"He can fly on pegusi though, since his father created horses."

He didn't ask any more questions. He had probably learned enough.

We drove for a while, into Texas.

"Are we there yet?" Carlos asked.

"Not yet," Percy replied.

Georgia. "Are we there yet?"

"No." I was getting ready to strangle him.

South Carolina. "Are we there yet?"

"No…" I was _very_ close.

New York. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost." My tension was gone.

I almost let out a happy cry when I saw Camp Half Blood. Our home away from home.

* * *

**Pov**

**Kendall**

I pulled into the Apollo cabin as a boy, covered in red paint, stormed in. He looked pretty ticked off.

"Oh hey, Jack," one of the Apollo kids said. "Looking a little red in the face, I see."

Jack raised his fists. "You think this is _funny_!" He cried.

I stared as he threw a red spear at one of the kids. "You splashed the whole Ares cabin with red paint."

"Well, we wouldn't have done it if you hadn't stolen the chariot!"

Jack looked like he would have strangled the whole Apollo cabin. I spoke up.

"Uh… what the heck is all this about?" I asked.

Everyone looked at me. "New guy," someone muttered.

Jack looked at me. "We don't really use heck or Hell or God. They don't exist, remember."

"Oh, well then. What the…"

"Hades."

"Thanks. What the _Hades_ is this all about?"

Jack pointed at the Apollo kids. "They splashed the Ares cabin with red paint."

I looked at my siblings. "Why?"

One of them spoke up and said, "They stole our chariot.

"What chariot?"

"Our _flying_ chariot."

"…Really?"

I sighed. I hoped things were going better at the other cabins.

* * *

**Pov**

**Carlos**

Logan, Camille, and I stepped into the Hermes cabin. Logan and Camille weren't claimed yet, so they had to stay in the Hermes cabin until they were.

As soon as I was in two boys, who looked like brothers, ran in.

"Close the door! Close the door!" one of them cried.

I immediately closed and locked the door. "What did you do?"

"Stole a diamond." Before Logan or I could say how wrong that was, he added, "From the Hephaestus cabin. They're probably searching everywhere."

A pound came from the door.

"Or they could just knock on the door." I replied.

* * *

**Pov**

**Jo**

Our greeting at the Aphrodite cabin. Aloha.

I'm serious, that's the exact word they said when we walked in.

"Aloha, friends," one said. "Here, we'll make you fell right at home."

And you know what, I did.

* * *

**I'm going to take a break from this for a while. I have some other ideas in mind and I want to finish them too.**

**Sorry. **

**And what did you think of the chapter. It was a little bit longer because I wanted to take a break.**

**Review on sword names. Bye.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Big Time Half Bloods**

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer: I don't own BTR or PJATO. I am simply just using the characters in my own story.**

**Sorry about the long break. I was only going to break until summer ended… or winter if you're on the other side of the world. I procrastinate a lot.**

**But I'm back. By the way, I know the Lost Hero came out, and I know what the Aphrodite Cabin looks like now, so don't send bad reviews because of that. I just didn't know what the Aphrodite Cabin was **_**before**_**.**

**There is a huge SPOILER ALERT in this chapter, so if you haven't finished or read The Lightning Thief, don't read this chapter.**

**Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**POV**

**Camille**

There was tension around the campfire that night,

I could see the Ares kids glare at the Apollo Kids. Kendall threw up his hands, as if to say, _I surrender_.

The Hephaestus cabin was fine now. Conner and Travis Stoll, the kids who stole the diamond, gave it back through a hole in the door.

But not before Carlos gave them the idea for a shopping cart slingshot.

Mercedes kept giving looks a Logan. The kind of looks that give you the expression that they were going out. Weird.

Logan paid no attention. He was sitting with the Athena cabin, since he had been claimed an hour after the diamond heist.

Yeah. Athena. Goddess of wisdom and battle strategy.

I was with Chiron, who, by the way, is a Centaur. It was strange to see him like that. But after a while, you get used to it.

Percy went up to the fire. He seemed tired.

He began asking for some strategies. "For what," I asked.

He looked at me. "The war," he said. "The _Second_ Titan War…"

* * *

**Pov**

**Carlos**

"The Second Titan War?" I repeated. "What?"

Percy looked up towards me. The fire reflected the sad look on his face.

"The Second Titan War," he began, "started a couple of years ago, when I was twelve, actually. Someone stole the Master Bolt from Zeus, and I was the one who would get blamed for it all."

"Master Bolt?" Camille asked.

"The Master _Lightning_ Bolt," Percy replied. "Two foot long in a cylinder of high grade celestial bronze with enough nuclear power to make hydrogen bombs look like firecrackers."

"Okay…" said Camille. "Forget I asked."

Percy turned back to me. "Me, Annabeth, and Grover had to go get it," he said.

"At first, we thought Hades, god of the Underworld, had taken it. He had this Helm of Darkness that could turn you invisible."

"Just like my helmet," I said, putting on the helmet my father Hermes gave to me.

He nodded.

"Before we got to the Underworld, we met Ares," Kendall grimaced at the sound of Ares, "he bribed us to get something from him, a shield.

"We ended up looking like idiots on live Olympian television.

"Other than a ride to Vegas, he gave me a backpack. It was magically charmed to have the Master Bolt show up when we got to the Underworld.

"But Ares wasn't the one who stole it," Percy continued. "An old friend of ours did. Luke Castellan. He doesn't go by that name now… he's now Kronos, the king of the Titans.

"Now he's planning to overthrow Olympus."

Suddenly, everyone gasped. I gaped at Camille. She looked up.

There was a magic wand above her head over a background of green. The magic wand was like ones you see magicians have.

Chiron the centaur looked up.

"Hail Hecate," he said. "goddess of magic, and goddess of crossroads."

Now we know who Camille's mother is.

* * *

**Yep. Hecate. She's a real Greek goddess. Haven't read of a child of her yet, until now.**

**I'm going with what Rockport268 said (Yay! My first shout out.) He said that the swords didn't need to have names. Sorry for whoever answered the question, I'm closing it down.**

**New Chap.… whenever I can get around to it.**


	13. Chapter 13

****

Big Time Half Bloods

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or Percy Jackson and the Olympians. However, I do own whatever characters I add in, and I also own the plot of this story.**

**First off, Merry Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanza, New Years, Valentines Day, and whatever else you may celebrate.**

**Here is a quick recap on the Godly Parents of BTR.**

**Kendall: Apollo**

**James: Aphrodite**

**Carlos: Hermes**

**Logan: Athena**

**Jo: Aphrodite**

**Camille: Hecate**

**Mercedes: Aphrodite.**

**

* * *

**

**Pov**

**Kendall**

So we have all been messing around with what we can do. As all of Apollo's kids, I'm really good at archery.

James, Jo, and Mercedes have the ability to "Charmspeak," a power very rare to Aphrodite. They can pretty much tell you to do something, and you'd probably do it.

Mercedes stole ten bucks off of me.

As most Hermes kids are, Carlos is a very good thief. He also stole ten bucks off me.

Logan… well, he's pretty much the same. He's smart. Brilliant, maybe.

Camille's the scariest. She pretty much has power over anything. Fire, water, stone, you name it.

She has just figured out how to make green balls of energy appear out of thin air. Then she could redirect it at someone.

She blew up the dummy Carlos was using to practice archery.

The rivalry between Apollo and Ares is still pretty much going on. I had just decided to not be a part of it. How could I. I had no idea what was going on.

Oh gods. My life was insane.

Archery was the only thing that kept me from going crazy. I did always have an interest in it. Ever since I went to this summer camp in third grade.

I mostly shoot in the woods. I just like the calm setting of the place. Though I did get into a bad start with some tree nymphs.

Waking up with worms and dirt and bark in your bed is not as funny as it sounds.

I was doing some archery in the woods, as usual, when I heard something. It sounded like leaves and sticks being stepped on.

I reached for the sword in my pocket. Weird. I already have some bows and arrows out in front of me and I just reach for my sword.

Must be instinct, I guess.

Before I could say my name into the microphone, a hand grabbed me from behind. Gagged me.

The Ares kids pulled out.

I prayed to every god I knew of, _even _Ares, that they wouldn't kill me. Ares is the god of war. And I'm betting his kids probably know every way to kill a person.

Jack came out with a big, tall girl with long, stringy brown hair, pig-like brown eyes and _very_ strong looking. Clarisse La Rue. I even witnessed her beating up some kid for _fun_!

Clearly, she is not a girl that you want to mess with.

One of the Ares kids ungagged me. "What do you want?" I said, when I could find my voice.

"It's simple, really," Jack replied. "The Apollo kids mess with us, we mess back. _Harder._ And what better way to do that, then with the new guy to come back to the Apollo cabin with a couple of broken bones."

"Pretty smart, Jack," I replied, strangely calm. "Even for a pig faced idiot like you."

He then punches me. Straight in the gut. Clarisse raises her hand to deck me in the face, and that is when everything spun out of control.

All of a sudden, flames engulfed my body. But I knew it wasn't the kind of fire that could be struck from a match.

_These are the flames from the sun_, I realized.

The Ares kids ran away.

* * *

**Pov**

**James**

For some reason, it seemed like Kendall was holding back from everyone. Like he's got this huge secret he doesn't want _anyone_ to know.

Now we were all in my cabin, just chilling, hanging out like we used to. Me and Kendall were playing hockey in the corner. Logan was reading some doctor's magazine, and Carlos was trying out this new shopping cart slingshot.

Yep. Just like old times.

"So Kendall, what's new?" I asked, making coversation.

"Nothing much," he replied. I could see the lie through his teeth.

"You're lying," I said. "What's _really _going on?"

By now both Carlos and Logan are staring at us. I'm not sure if they just wanted to see the hockey game, or Kendall's secret. Either way, they were looking at us now.

Kendall sighed. "All right," he said. "But you can't tell _anyone_ without my approval."

We nodded.

Kendall then burst into flames. It didn't seem like regular fire, though.

When he turned back into himself, he said "I can pretty much _become_ the sun."

"Whoa…" Logan, Carlos, and I said.

A knock on the door made us all jump.

Logan was the first one back to his senses. He opened the door.

"Hey, Dogs," said Gustavo.

We screamed.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. As I said before, I procrastinate a lot. I also get a **_**lot**_** of writers block.**

**But I'm back now.**

**One thing, I actually never thought this would be a hit. 13,096 hits in all!**

**So I'd like to thank the reviewers. And I'd like to thank my readers.**

**Originally I did this just for fun. I still do it for fun, but I also do it for **_**you**_**.**

**Thank you all for supporting me and making Big Time Half Bloods a hit. **

**And I **_**will **_**keep writing. I'll try once a week, or maybe once every two weeks. But I **_**will **_**try.**

**So thank you. Everyone.**

**NC9.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Big Time Half Bloods**

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, Big Time Rush, any reference/characters from **_**The Lost Hero,**_** and a whole bunch of other stuff.**

**I own the plot of this story, all characters that I add in, and I also own the power that Kendall has (If I don't own that power, than that person does own it. But i'm pretty sure i do). Turning into the sun. I just thought that, if Apollo is the god of the sun, shouldn't his kids have something to do with the sun? **

**Alright! Here we go!**

Pov

Logan

"So here's the deal," said Gustavo. "I'm a satyr, and I was _supposed _to be your protector. That meaning I was supposed to protect you from monsters and all that."

"Well, you didn't do a good job at that," replied Carlos.

"Well I can still kill you!" screamed Gustavo. I wonder if it's normal for satyrs to have smoke coming out of its ears.

Oh, and yes, I do know what a satyr is. There are, like, _dozens _of them in Camp. They're half goat, half human. It's kind of freaky.

Plus, that kid that we met in the Palm Woods, Grover… he was a satyr, too.

"My _real_ name is Gleeson Hedge. I was sent to find some demigods out in LA. Chiron said that maybe some demigods should live a famous life, and thus, Raque Records was born."

"What are you trying to say," I replied.

* * *

Carlos: _"One, two, three, all my boys and girls, we're gonna party like it's the end of the world._

"_Let's get it started _(Hey!) _Started_ (Hey!) _Started _(Hey!)

"_Waiting all week and its Friday night, we gonna get dressed up for the time of our lives. _

"_Let's get it started _(Hey!) _Started_ (Hey!) _Started _(Hey!)"

Me: _"Cause I've been feeling down, down, down. I need a pick-me-up, round, round, round. I wanna spin it up, loud, loud, loud. DJ take me away!"_

_Oh, oh, _(Oh, oh, oh,)

Kendall: _"It's gonna be a big night _(Oh, oh, oh.) _We're gonna have a good time _(Oh, oh, oh.) _It's gonna be a-"_

All: _"Big, big, big, big, big, big night_."

Kendall: _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. It's gonna be a big night _(Oh, oh, oh.) _We're gonna have a good time _(Oh, oh, oh.) _It's gonna be a-"_

All: _"Big, big, big, big, big, big night_."

James: _"It's been a long week, been working overtime. I need a hot beat, to get this party right._

"_I'm on another level; turn up the base and treble. _(Turn it up, turn it up)_" _

Me: _"Cause I've been feeling down, down, down. I need a pick-me-up, round, round, round. I wanna spin it up, loud, loud, loud. DJ take me away!"_

_Oh, oh, _(Oh, oh, oh,)

Kendall: _"It's gonna be a big night _(Oh, oh, oh.) _We're gonna have a good time _(Oh, oh, oh.) _It's gonna be a-"_

All: _"Big, big, big, big, big, big night_."

Kendall: _"Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh. It's gonna be a big night _(Oh, oh, oh.) _We're gonna have a good time _(Oh, oh, oh.) _It's gonna be a-"_

All: _"Big, big, big, big, big, big night_."

We stopped there. It was a new song, and Gustavo– err… Gleeson hadn't made the final verse yet.

We stumble out of the newly built recording studio the Hephaestus cabin made. It's amazing how they made it in under a week.

It looked like Raque Records, too.

* * *

Pov

Carlos

Remember those two kids from my cabin who _really_ ticked off the Hephaestus cabin. I think their names were Connor and Travis Stoll.

After rehearsal, I was walking back to my cabin, and what do I find?

Vines covering the entire Hermes cabin, with Connor and Travis stuck on the cabin door.

"Oh my gods…" I muttered.

I took out my helmet, turned it into a dagger, and started cutting all the vines.

"What the heck did you guys do?"

"It's not our fault!" Travis cried. "We didn't cut all of the Demeter cabin's plants and replace them with plastic ones."

"We've been framed!" Connor shouted.

They were lying, of course. I guess the Demeter cabin must have seen them.

Still…

"You guys wanna get revenge," I said.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. Carlos and Connor and Travis, oh my. Wonder how they're gonna get revenge on Demeter's children. And how's Kendall gonna keep his big secret? Find out in… Big… Time… Half Bloods.**

**And yes, Gustavo is a satyr. I'm pretty sure satyrs and nymphs are allowed into Camp Half-Blood. I got the idea from someone who reviewed: Kyuubiforevr. If you guys want to give me ideas in your reviews, I will be happy to take them, and I might use them in this story and give you guys a shout-out.**

**NC9.**

**P.S. I was going to publish this chapter on Sunday, March 20, but the _edit_ button was bugging up. Sorry.**


End file.
